The girl of my dreams
by Music Is Passion
Summary: R&R and the gang. Chapter 13 is up!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this might resemble to another person's fic but this is my version of it.  
  
In season six, Ross got a job in NYU. He and Rachel are not together then. I will   
be focusing on R&R only in this chapter of the fic. Basically Rachel is trying to   
make her and Ross get back together but this girl is trying to make Ross be hers.  
  
Central Perk. Every one is there when Ross came in.  
  
Ross: Hi everyone ...(with a big smile on his face)  
  
Rach: You look happy.  
  
Ross: Why won't I ... I got a job at NYU!! (hitting the sofa)  
  
Chan: That made him a ferocious tiger.  
  
Rach: You must be very good then.   
  
Ross: You think?!  
  
Rach: We will see about... I'm going to be at your talk.  
  
Ross: Fine... I'm warning you ..I'm really good.   
  
Phoebe: Alright, she'll be the judge of that.  
  
Joey: I would want to follow but I don't think it will be fun.  
  
Rach: You want to go Mon ?  
  
Mon: No.. It's ok.  
  
Ross: I'm starting tomorrow at eight.  
  
Rach: I'll be there. Rain or shine. You better show me your best Geller.   
  
Ross: Oh I will.  
  
(Ross leaves after a while Rachel also leaves)  
  
Phoebe: what was that ?  
  
Chan: what was what ?  
  
Mon: oh I saw it.  
  
Joey : saw what ?  
  
Mon: Rachel wants Ross back.  
  
Phoebe: yeah.. Hope so.  
  
(they leave to Monica's place.)  
  
Inside the lecture room.  
  
Rach: (Taking a sit and talking to her self) I can't believe I'm here with these students of his.  
  
A student in her twenties tapped on Rachel's shoulder.  
  
Girl: hi. Is this seat taken.  
  
Rach: no.. have a seat.  
  
Girl: thank you. Are you a student or you are just attending this talk ?  
  
Rach: I'm just attending this talk. I'm already 28. (let's say she is )  
  
Ross enters handsomely.   
  
Girl: Wow .. This professor looks good.  
  
Rach: Really?  
  
Girl: yeah … my name's Casey by the way. (Rachel smiles)  
  
Ross: Good morning. I'm Dr. Geller. Ross Geller. How do you do? (there are some noises) ok.. i did get any of what you're trying to say there. (there are giggles) let me introduce my self. I'm 29, single non to your concern by the way (giggles are heard) first child of two and have 5 great friends. (spots Rachel) Ahh… one is here in fact. (the students are looking around.)  
  
Casey: who is that lucky one ?  
  
Rach: no idea.  
  
Ross: anyone has any questions about me please ask. (there are some hands raised) yes.. The dude with the nice blonde hair.  
  
Guy: will you talk about you sex life in class?  
  
Ross: no .. but if you want to know .. ask your other professors .(laughs are heard) the lady in the red tube.   
  
Girl: Mr Geller, do you have a girl friend?  
  
Ross: why .. You wanna be mine? (laughs) No I don't. Yes? The lady at the back there.  
  
Casey: Can we have lunch ?  
  
Ross: I think my friend in this room won't be very happy with that. Maybe some other time ya?  
  
Casey: no problem. (to rach) seriously who is this friend of his.  
  
Rachel: might want to ask him.  
  
Casey: Mr Geller. Who is this friend of yours?  
  
Rachel: (in her head) oh no… please don't tell her.  
  
Ross: What's your name?  
  
Casey: Casey.  
  
Ross: ok Casey … u want to know huh ..ok ..the person is (seeing Rachel mouthing "no") I dun think she wants me to tell you that.  
  
Guy: so it's a she?  
  
Ross: yes.  
  
Girl: A friend or girlfriend?  
  
Ross : she's just a really good friend of mine.  
  
Casey: oh ok.  
  
Rachel : Dr Geller… do you have any feelings for this friend of yours before?  
  
Ross: although it's non of your business .. But yes I do have some feeling for her before. (sounds of "woohoo" is heard) haha .. Why do you ask miss..?  
  
Rachel: Green.. Rachel Green.  
  
Ross: nice name you have there.   
  
Rachel: like wise.(gave him a big smile) {okok .. I realised they dun sound themselves and what ? Is this a interview or something? I'm sorry this is just how I felt like writing abt.}  
  
Casey : hey.. You're flirting with him. And it seems that he is also doing the same?  
  
Rach: you think so?  
  
Casey: totally. You like him or some thing?  
  
Rach: urm no.. just wanted to know how he was like..  
  
Casey: ok .. Strange but ok.  
  
Ross: Let's get back to palaeontology. Who here thinks that dinosaurs are bull shit? (non except for Rachel but seeing no one raising up their hands.. She put it down) ok good.. Cause…matter of fact it does exist. Archaeologist have found some interesting bones like this one.   
  
(we see a big rib cage bone, it looks heavy as Ross is trying to balance it with his hands)  
  
Guy: need help Dr?  
  
Ross: no ..it's ok. (still struggling)  
  
Rach : oh c'mon Ross.. You know you need help.. (everyone looks at her)  
  
Ross: I'm sorry? What did you call me?  
  
Rach : oops. Sorry Dr Geller.  
  
Ross : apology accepted.   
  
Rach : need help Dr?  
  
Ross: yes please.  
  
Guy: oh !! Her you want.. But me .. Noooo… (everyone laughs)  
  
Rach: please… I'm a professional.  
  
Ross: you are?  
  
Rach: (whispering) just play along…(normal voice) yes Dr I am.  
  
Ross: fine by me but what actually are you good at cause there's no occupation on helping some one in balancing something. (laughter are heard)   
  
Rach: fine.. (whispering) want to break the cover and reveal who I am.  
  
Ross: ok.. I'm kinda tired of people asking.  
  
Rach: alright.. I will do that.  
  
Casey: hey Rachel .. Need another person there? Oh no I guess you two are ok? (seeing them struggling)  
  
Rach: no it's ok we are fineeee…   
  
Guy: do you two know each other?  
  
Rach: ooohhh you caught me.. I'm his ex-girlfriend.  
  
Ross: whoa.. Don't have to reveal that information… (let's go of the bones and the bone drops off the table.. But luckily didn't break)  
  
Girl: why didn't you tell us Dr?  
  
Ross: well I think .. Cause I don't you know you quite well yet to trust you. (smiles)   
  
(bell rings)  
  
Ross: hrmm.. That was a good lesson.. Knowing more abt me and my love life and also just the obvious fact that dinosaur did exist.  
  
Guy: you're funny Dr Geller.  
  
Ross: yes .. But someone don't think so. (looking at Rachel)  
  
Rachel: what? Today you're funny but not when there is no students around. When they are not around.. You are just a dorky guy. (smile and pats his shoulder)  
  
Ross: yea yea .. Fine by me.  
  
Girl: are you going to dismiss us or what ?  
  
Ross: oops.. Sorry.. Okok.. Class dismissed. (all the students leave)  
  
Ross: you want to go for lunch? Ex-girlfriend of mine? (acting cute)  
  
Rach : why not Dr.  
  
(they leave)  
  
The End  
  
Long winded isn't it? this is next to impossible to happen. coz.. i don't think Ross is that type of professor. I got some nice reply's. thanks guys! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Got some nice reviews! Thanks for the reviews and this is Chapter 2 for you! I just want to warn you first that I'm actually no good at writing fics. I need a lot of encouragement to do it. Ok let's get on with the story.  
  
In the early chapter, I said it was in season 6 but actually it doesn't matter what season it is. I made a mistake there. Ross got a job in NYU and Rachel is at Bloomingdale's. (is that how it is spelled) Rachel has a friend there named Linda, let's say she is played by someone pretty urm.. I guess Sandra Bullock. So basically Linda and Ross met and Linda is really attracted to him. But he only likes her like a friend but don't mind going on dates with her.  
  
Bloomingdale's. Rachel is at work when we see Linda entering her office.  
  
Linda: Rachel … you free today ?  
  
Rachel: are asking me on a date? (smiles widely)  
  
Linda: very funny rach. Just maybe for lunch we can have coffee at Central perk ?  
  
Rachel: hey! I always have coffee there with my friends. You can meet my friends later when we go there. How about that ?  
  
Linda: Good. Meet you there .. I still have some work to do and lunch is in ten minutes.  
  
Rach : alrighty - O (that's for fun actually)  
  
Linda just smiled and went into her office.  
  
  
Fade to :Central perk. Everyone is there except for Rachel and Ross. Rachel comes into central perk and crashed on the couch next to Chandler.  
  
Chan: you look tired. You okay ?  
  
Rach : perfectly ok ..and my friend is coming and in introducing her to ya'll.  
  
All: oh ok.   
  
Rach : (seeing Linda coming.) here she comes. (Linda came in) hey Linda ! Here!  
  
Linda: oh hi. (seeing the peeps ) these your friends?   
  
Rach : yes. This is chandler (holds his shoulder) Monica ( pats her back) phoebe ( ointing at her) and beside phoebe is Joey. (also pointing.)  
  
Joey: (takes out this hands from his pockets) hey.. How you doin ? (you that cliché that he uses)  
  
Rach : Joey don't even think about it. Hey! Where's Ross. (to linda) there's another one. Ross.  
  
The rest: hi/hey linda/ what's up.  
  
Linda: nice to meet ya'll. Where is this Ross?  
  
Rach: no idea. Guys?  
  
All: I don't know/ beats me.  
  
Rach: weird .. He's always here. Have a seat Linda. You want me to get a cup of coffee for you?  
  
Linda: thanks.. Decaf please.  
  
Rach: ok.. Gunther!! (he runs out from the back)  
  
Gunther: yes Rachel. May I help you.  
  
Rachel: one ice latte and coffee decaf.  
  
Gunther: got it. (goes away)  
  
Linda: that was fast. (she is sitting next to chandler by the way.. Rachel is nor sitting with Joey at the small table at the side.)  
  
Rachel: yeah. He's like that.   
  
Ross comes in.  
  
Ross: hello children. How was your day.. As for me.. My day was great.  
  
Chan: dude.. Don't take my line.  
  
Ross: what line?  
  
Chan: hello children?  
  
Ross: oops sorry. (notices Linda) who's the lady? (he is just being polite .. Not that he likes her or anything)  
  
Rach: this is Linda. My colleague .  
  
Linda: (stands up and shaked hands with Ross . Smiling ) nice to meet you. You must be Ross.  
  
Ross: yes I am. (to Rachel) rach you never told me about Linda? (Linda looks at Rachel)  
  
Rach: like I tell anyone about her. Monica too doesn't know. (Linda is still looking at her.) ok .. Why was your day great Ross?  
  
Ross: (coughs a little) gave a great lecture.   
  
Rach : like yesterday's?  
  
Ross: better because you're not around.   
(Rachel slaps his face playfully)  
  
Rach: hey I helped you there.  
  
Ross: yeah.. With the bone that it.  
  
Linda: hrmm.. Interesting. Are you two dating?  
  
Ross/rach: (they are standing very close to each other) No!  
  
Rach : why do you say that?  
  
Phoebe: because you 2 are lobsters….  
  
Ross: can you stop saying that ?  
  
Linda: precisely .. You know the lobster when they are old thing.  
  
Joey : hey she also knows your story pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: not only I know it.  
  
Chandler: yes.. She also knows it.  
  
Monica: they use to date.  
  
Rach/ Ross: Monica!!  
  
Monica: what?!  
  
Linda: interesting. Hey rach I think we need to get back at work.  
  
Rach: ok… got to go guys. Bye. (leaves with Linda)  
  
Phoebe: you know.. To the looks of it. Linda seem to like Ross,   
  
All : what?!  
  
Phoebe: seriously ..I can see it in her eyes.  
  
Joey: what if Rachel knows about it?  
  
Chandler: then she will do something.  
  
Monica: yeah. I mean you see how they were just now? Flirting with one another?  
  
Joey: Linda and Ross:  
  
Monica: no!! Ross and Rachel.  
  
Chandler: she will do something about it ..no need to worry.  
  
To be continued.   
  
Guess this one is not that good huh. But I want review to help me improve. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hi! It's me again. How are you doing? Fine right? Well, you should be. Sorry that I finished it a little later. Been tired now days. No energy to move my fingers to type. Weird huh ? Ok! Let's get back to the story.  
  
Previously: the gang thinks that Linda is attracted to Ross but Rachel wants Ross back. How is she going to do that ? Well, read to know.  
  
Bloomingdale's. Rachel goes into Linda's office. (it is the same day as the previous chapter)  
  
Rach: hey ..Linda .  
  
Linda: hi. You have nice friends don't you.  
  
Rach : yeah they're great. Which one do you like best ?  
  
Linda: well, Ross I guess.  
  
Rachel: hrmm , why ?  
  
Linda: he's cute and did you look at that body?  
  
Rachel: ohh..   
  
Linda: I want to ask him out if you don't mind.   
  
Rachel: why would I mind?  
  
Linda: urm.. Maybe cause you guys dated before?  
  
Rachel: oh that… no no.. it's ok.  
  
Linda: ok great. Can I follow you to the coffee house tomorrow and I'll do my thing there.  
  
Rachel: sure sure .. why not?  
  
Linda: Ok great. You sure you okay with it?  
  
Rachel : no problem ..  
  
Fade to : Monica's apt. Monica and Rachel are chatting and Rachel is putting her head on his hands.  
  
Rachel: NO!! I'm not ok!! What if Ross wants to marry her?  
  
Monica: then they will divorce.. I mean it's Ross.  
  
Rachel: I'm serious Monica ….   
  
Monica: okok .. Fine.. Just try to forget him for a while.  
  
Rachel : like 1 minute? I can do that.  
  
Monica: no!! ok .. I dun know what you are feeling now. But do you love him.  
  
Rachel: isn't that obvious?  
  
Monica: alright. Then tell him. But how are you so sure he would like Linda?  
Rachel: I don't know he like every girl that likes him.  
  
Monica: you sure?  
  
Rachel: I think so.  
  
Monica: just go tell him.  
  
Rachel: no I'm not going to ruin his life again, I'm going to let him and Linda try it once if it works out then I will tell him.  
  
Monica: what?! You will hurt him more!!  
  
Rachel: urgh! I don't know . I will just let them do what ever they are suppose to do. I will try not to care.  
  
Monica: if you say so. C'mon.. let's go to Central perk I bet they are there.  
  
Rachel: Linda and Ross? (worried face)  
  
Monica: No!! the guys.  
  
Fades to : Central perk. Monica and Rachel comes in and the rest of the guys are around the table except for Ross.  
  
Rachel: hey people.. Where's Ross?  
  
Phoebe: he's with Linda over that table. (points somewhere at the back)  
  
Monica: why ?!  
  
Chandler: we were hanging out then Linda came in and ask Ross is he want to get a cup of coffee and since they are in a COFFEE HOUSE .. They took a place and drank.  
  
Rachel: she said she will ask him out tomorrow.  
  
Chandler: and you are ok with that?  
  
Joey : damn … I tried to get her to date me.  
  
Rachel: oh my god.. What am going to do (crashed on the couch)  
  
Monica: I told you. Tell him that you love him.  
  
Joey: yeah .. That's a good idea. I think?  
  
Monica: yes.. It IS a good idea.  
  
Phoebe: hang in there Mon .  
  
Monica: I'm sorry but Joey ..you're irritating.  
  
Joey : okok .. I'm sorry.  
  
(Linda and Ross is approaching them)  
  
Ross: hey rach .. mon  
  
Rach /mon : hey /what's up.  
  
Rachel : and hello to you Linda, what a pleasant surprise. (smiles really widely.. Well actually reluctantly.)  
  
Linda: hi… I know I told you that I will ask him out tomorrow… but I can't wait.  
  
Ross: yeah .. She told me that just now.  
  
All: well well well … how nice. (chandler who is closest to Ross hits him hard)  
  
Ross: oww.. Chandler.. Why did you do that for?  
  
Chan: oh.. No reason (sarcastically)   
  
Rachel: Linda may I talk to you for a while?  
  
Linda: yeah ok..   
  
(they go outside. The camera goes outside)  
  
Linda: what do you want to talk about?  
  
Rachel : do you really like Ross?  
  
Linda: yeah I really do!  
  
Rachel: ok ..that's all.. Can you go in and call Ross for me.   
  
(we can see..she going in and calling Ross to meet Rachel outside.)  
  
Ross: yea rach?  
  
Rachel: do you really like Linda?  
  
Ross: no.. she's nice but not my type.  
  
Rachel: why did you agree to go with her?  
  
Ross: what you jealous or something?  
  
Rachel: no.. (obviously lying) just asking.  
  
Ross: I will only go with her on a date for just this time. I don't think I would want to go with her the next time.  
  
Rachel: (relieved) ohh.. Okok .. Good ..thanks.  
  
Ross: no problem (kisses her cheek).  
  
(both go inside and we fade off)  
  
To be continued…  
  
So how Was it? Need reviews!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. How did you liked my previous chapter? It is a bit in a rush. I know that.  
  
Summary: ok basically, Ross doesn't like Linda that mush which makes Rachel plan easier. She just need to make Linda not attracted to Ross. I have an idea on how to do this but this might be stupid. Read on to know.  
  
Rachel's diary.  
  
Dear diary,  
Linda have been hanging around with us a lot lately. Is that a good or a bad thing? I know that she just want to get closer to Ross but Ross said that he doesn't like her that much. Oh my god! What if Linda succeeded to make Ross like her.. moreover LOVE her. Oh shit! I'm dead. Ok, now what am I suppose to do ? Monica told me to tell him that I love him. Is that a good idea? I mean it might work but what if he doesn't want to get involve or has someone in mind? Last thing I can do I talk to Monica right now.  
  
She gets up from her bed goes out of her room ad saw Monica and phoebe out there. She join them on the table.  
  
Rachel: hey girls.  
  
Both: hi/how are you?  
  
Rachel: what do you think of this? (got cut off)  
  
Phoebe: firstly what is it about?  
  
Rachel: Ross and Linda. Mainly Ross.  
  
Phoebe: ok continue.  
  
Rachel: what do you think of this? Ross told me he doesn't like Linda that much but Linda is so damn attracted to him. So I guess I will take Monica's idea of telling him and if he loves me too then I will need his help in getting rid of Linda. How is that ?( has this happy, really happy face)  
  
Monica: nicely figured out but what if he doesn't want to get involve or has some one in mind?  
  
Rachel: don't you think I thought of that ?!  
  
Phoebe: yeah Monica! Rachie is a good thinker.  
  
Rachel: ok stop it people. You are not helping and did you call me rachie?  
  
Phoebe: no…(smiles)  
  
Monica: harm… how are we suppose to pull this off? I mean, it is a great idea but seriously what if he doesn't want to get involve or has some one in mind.  
  
Rachel: OK Monica, you got to stop saying that or not it will be true!!  
  
Phoebe: I agree.. You know one time a friend of mine .. (gets cut off)  
  
Rachel: ok pheebs that's a nice story . Maybe we can hear it again some other time. Let's get back.  
  
Monica: I don't know Rachel. I like your idea. Just try it. If it doesn't work out then we will figure something out.  
  
Rachel: ok.. Fine. I'll do it. Ok pheebs can we hear to your story now? (begging kiddie voice)  
Phoebe: oh yay! Ok.. There was a friend of mine…(I don't know what to write so you do it.)  
  
Fade to: central perk. Only the guys are there and ross is talking about Linda.  
  
Ross: …. Linda is great but I mean, Rachel is better. I rather be with her than Linda.  
  
Chandler: you are devoted to her man.  
  
Ross: guess so.. So how am I suppose to get her. She DID ask me if I liked Linda but I said no. then she was smiling very widely.  
  
Chandler: that means she liked you Ross. Or should I say love you. She wants you back that's why she ask.  
  
Joey: unless she likes Linda.  
  
Ross: she's not a lesbian Joe.  
  
Joey: who knows? You didn't know Carol was a lesbian either until she told you.  
  
Chandler: point taken but forget that for now. I don't think you need to do anything about it cause I'm positive she will do something. She always does anyways.  
  
Ross: yeah you are right. (spots the girls coming into central perk) and here she comes now.  
  
Girls: hey guys!!  
  
Guys: hi/hello  
  
Rachel: Ross can I talk to you for a moment?  
  
Ross: yeah sure (he is still sitting there)  
  
Rachel: alone?!   
  
Ross: Oh.. Guys can you leave for a while?  
  
The rest: Yeah/No problem. (they hang around outside the café.  
  
Ross: yes Rachel?  
  
Rachel: yeah.. I need to tell you something and hope this will work.  
  
Ross: (interested) Ok.  
  
Rachel: (laughs nervously) ok… I love you Ross.  
  
Ross: I know.  
  
Rachel: What?!  
  
Ross: I said I know and I feel the same way.  
  
Rachel: how did you know?  
  
Ross: the guys.. Damn Chandler was right . You will make the first move.  
  
Rachel: oh..  
Ross: yeah.. And I guess you know that Linda has a huge crush for me?  
  
Rachel: yes she does. That's the problem. I need to ask you something.  
  
Ross: go on…  
  
Rachel: do you want to be with me?  
  
Ross: sure.. I would love too.   
  
Rachel: Alright. Then you need to get rid of Linda.  
  
Ross: how?  
  
Rachel: the girls and I will help you and can you get the guys too?  
  
Ross: I think I can.  
  
Rachel: ok good.. Tonight I will tell everyone what to do. But I need to discuss it with the girls first.  
  
Ross: whoa. Why can't you discuss it with all of us. I mean we guys might know something that can help.  
  
Rachel: point taken. Let's call them all and go to Monica's  
  
Ross: alright.   
  
They leave. We can see them all going away from Central perk.  
  
To be continued…  
  
You will know about the plan in the next chapter. Was this good? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Hello, how have you been doing. I got a review that says I have a punctuation problem. Well, I think you're right. I'm not actually really good in English. This is Chapter 5 for you!  
  
Monica's apartment. All where around the TV area. Ross and Rachel are standing next to each other in front of the gang who is sitting on the couch.  
  
Ross: ok people ..Rachel and I love each other and we want to try again. (nervously)  
  
Rachel: yes! And we need your help to make Linda leave Ross alone.  
  
Chandler: question .. Why can't you do that yourselves.  
  
Rachel: c'mon guys. I'm afraid that Lind will take the wrong way cause me and Ross use to date.  
  
Joey: give use 5 minutes to discuss.   
  
(they went to the kitchen and made a circle and whispered)  
  
Ross: you think this will work ?  
  
Rachel: I certainly hope so.  
  
Ross: I would love to be with you again. I love you so much.   
  
Rachel: I love you too. I think more.  
  
Ross: no way.. I'm love you more.  
  
Rachel: fine… but you have to know that I love you ask much as you love me.  
  
They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. The guys already made a decision but they saw R&R an decided to let them do their stuff first but Joey made a move.  
  
Joey : Nice …. (you know.. In his own way)  
  
Ross: oh yah .. So ?  
  
Phoebe: We agree but there we will be a cost for it.  
  
Rachel: What do you want?  
  
Monica: we're sick of the two of you fighting so we are making ground rules. So please .. Don't fight. BUT If you think it is necessary to fight you must do it in front of us.  
  
Ross: what ?!  
  
Phoebe: I told you there will be a cost.  
  
Rachel: alright …(gets cut off)  
  
Ross: What?! Rachel?!  
  
Rachel: (ignoring him) as I was saying … alright but are you sure you want to see us fight. It's nasty.  
  
Chandler: the whole idea is that we can judge the fight and we might be able to make the scratching and poking each other eyes out stop!  
Ross: ok fine. So all agreed?  
  
All: yes!!  
  
Rachel: there's another problem. I don't know what to do with Linda. I need you guys to help me figure out what to do.  
  
Joey : sure.. Monica?  
  
Monica: why me? Ross?  
  
Ross: hey!!  
  
Phoebe: stop it. We will brain storm.  
  
Rachel: yes.  
  
Chandler: fine I will be at Central perk.  
  
Monica: Chandler!!  
  
Chandler: what ?!  
  
Rachel: you are not getting away. You have to help.  
  
Chandler: Fine….  
  
Rachel: this is the objective. We are going to do something that will make Linda leave Ross alone.  
  
Ross: I got an idea. Why don't we .. actually .. I tell her that I am seeing another woman?  
  
Joey : are you stupid?  
  
Ross: hey .. You are!  
  
Joey: no I'm not!  
  
Monica: shut up people. We have something here to discuss about. No Ross .. You Can't do that cause she will think the other way round.  
  
Ross: ok .. So you have anything in mind?  
  
Monica: this might work. We use reverse psychology. We will create a realistic story and Ross .. You will tell her the story which will make her do want you want her to do.  
  
Chandler: English please.  
  
Monica: Ross will make her do what he wants her to do which is leave him alone.  
  
Rachel: what kind of story are talking about here?  
  
Monica: I don't know some lame story but it has to be realistic.  
  
Phoebe: we can do that but it's hard.   
  
Rachel: how about this? Ross will tell her that he is in love with some one else but is willing to date her just because she is a friend of mine.  
  
Ross: that's good.  
  
Monica: we're done.  
  
All: yeah!!  
  
Joey : can we go get some pizza? I'm hungry.  
  
Ross: yes.. Let's go.   
  
(all leave)  
  
On the streets of New York.   
  
Phoebe: so when is Ross going to do this?  
  
Rachel: good question, Ross when is your next date with Linda?  
  
Ross: Tomorrow.  
  
Rachel: do it tomorrow and make it work. Don't mess up alright?  
  
Ross: hey! I can do it.  
  
Monica: good.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Sorry it's kind of long-winded. I will get back to you very soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Hi! Got some nice reviews. Thanks for the reviews. Here chapter 6 for you!  
  
Previously , the gang is planning to make Linda leave Ross alone so that Ross and Rachel could get back together. The gang is at Monica's , Ross is getting ready for his date.  
  
Rachel: Ross honey …. Please make this work ok?  
  
Ross: yes sweetie I will unless you guys make a wrong move.  
  
Monica: why would we make a wrong move? We are not going to be there.  
  
Ross: you're not? I thought you guys will be some where near so that .. I don't know… just somewhere near.  
  
Rachel: yea guys why don't we?  
  
Phoebe: no we can't do that. Linda might spot us and kind of suspect something is happening.  
  
Joey : she might bring him somewhere else like maybe her apartment.  
  
Chandler: no.. don't ;listen to him. She might just leave.  
  
Rachel: true but what is Ross mess up ..the we will be there to assist him.  
  
Ross: sweetie … I won't mess up ok ?   
  
Rachel: ok fine. We will be at central perk.  
  
Ross: no! Me and Linda will be there.  
  
Phoebe: what ?! I thought you said it would be in a restaurant.  
  
Ross: With Rachel yes but not with her. There's a change of plans .. We will meet up at Central perk.  
  
Monica: now what do we do ?  
  
Joey : you're the bright one Mon.  
  
Chandler : Correction. Ross is the bright one.  
  
Rachel: Alright! Enough of this. We will just stay here. We will wait for Ross to come back.  
  
Central perk. Ross is waiting for Linda. Linda came with a pretty dress.  
  
Ross: hey… you look great.  
  
Linda: you're not bad yourself.  
  
Ross: thanks. Have a seat. (They sat at the counter.)   
  
Linda: thanks. How have you been?  
  
Ross: oh.. I've been great. Hrmm.. Hey I have something to tell you and I don't think you would like it.  
  
Linda: what is it Ross.  
Ross: I'm actually in love with some one else but I'm dating you because of Rachel. You're her friend. And she is my best friend. I don't mind but do you mind?  
  
Linda: no I don't mind. I like you.  
  
Ross: what?! You're ok with me being in love with some else but still going on dates with you ?  
  
Linda: yeah. (Ross starts to shiver) You okay Ross?  
  
Ross: yeah.. I'm ok .. Oh shit.. I forgot I have to go to the work for a little while to get some work ready. I'm sorry but I really gotta go. I really sorry. Bye.. (he gave Linda a kiss on the cheek and went off.)  
  
Linda: that's weird.  
  
Monica's apartment. (Ross rushes in)  
  
Ross: oh my god!! It didn't work!  
  
All: what?!  
  
Ross: it didn't work. She didn't mind me being in love with some one else.  
  
Rachel: oh my god what a Bi**h  
  
Chandler: yeah I know.  
  
Monica: what are going to do ?  
  
Rachel: I'm going to call her and talk her out on this.. I will make her leave Ross alone.   
  
Phoebe: what ? How?   
  
Rachel: tell her the consequences that might happen is they continue dating.  
  
Monica: that might work…   
  
Joey: that's good.  
  
Ross: brilliant honey ..(give her a deep kiss)  
  
Rachel: thank you.   
  
Joey: you guys want to grab a bite some where. ?  
  
All: yeah sure.  
  
Joey: I'm so happy we're going to eat.  
  
Chandler: you will always be happy if you see food.  
  
Joey : true (smiling away)  
  
(they leave)  
  
Time lapse..  
  
They guys came back and Rachel picked up the phone, dialled a number.  
Rachel: Linda?   
  
Linda: yeah? Rachel is that you?  
  
Rachel: yes. Hey I want to talk to you about Ross.   
  
The screen splits into two.  
  
Linda: yes.. What is it?  
  
Rachel: you sure you want to continue dating Ross when he love some one else?  
  
To be continued. ….. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Previously on friends …  
  
They guys came back and Rachel picked up the phone, dialled a number.  
Rachel: Linda?   
  
Linda: yeah? Rachel is that you?  
  
Rachel: yes. Hey I want to talk to you about Ross.   
  
The screen splits into two.  
  
Linda: yes.. What is it?  
  
Rachel: you sure you want to continue dating Ross when he love some one else?  
  
  
Back to present ..  
  
Rachel: you sure you want to continue dating Ross when he love some one else?  
  
Linda: yeah .. It told him that.  
  
Rachel: ok… let's say you guys are together. And he is still in love with that girl. Then he cheats on you. Would you want that?  
  
Linda: never thought of that… no I wouldn't want that to happen.  
  
Rachel: so I suggest you'll stop seeing him.  
  
Linda: yeah I will.. Can you tell him that.. I don't want it to come out wrong cause I always mess this kind of thing up.  
  
Rachel: yeah sure. No problem.  
  
Linda: thanks and tell him to go for it.  
  
Rachel: (grinning) believe you me I will.  
  
Linda: ok Rachel, bye.  
  
Rachel: yeah ok .. Bye. (puts down the phone ) phew .. That was easy.   
  
Monica: so she'll stop seeing him?  
  
Rachel: you betcha   
  
Ross: great … now I can stop worrying about her and spent time with you (hugs Rachel from the side and kisses her on the cheek.)  
  
Chandler: ok you love birds.. Go diggin in somewhere else alright?  
  
Ross: yes sir . (salutes him and to Rachel) my apartment?  
  
Rachel: do you even need to ask? (both laugh and leaves)  
  
Joey: that's one happy couple. I wish I had that.  
  
Phoebe: you can joe… just don't keep cheating on every girl.  
  
Joey: nope.. Can never leave that.  
  
Fade to : Ross apt. R&R are making out on his couch.  
  
Rachel :hrmm.. This is nice.  
  
Ross: I know.. (in his way)  
  
They sat up facing each other.  
  
Rachel: I'm glad that we are together again.   
  
Ross: me too. You know you will always be in my heart.  
  
Rachel: I know that and like wise for you honey.  
  
Ross: didn't expect that but I'm glad it came out.  
  
Rachel: (giggles) so what you want to do now?  
  
Ross: I don't know, it's too late to go rent a movie or catch one at the theatre. (thinks and grins) how about … you know.  
  
Rachel: definitely . (Ross carries Rachel to his room)  
  
Bloomingdale's. Rachel is working when a guy came in asking for Linda. Let's say he is played by Matt Damon.  
  
Guy: hey .. Is miss Linda in?  
  
Rachel: yes she is and you are.  
  
Guy: hi.. I'm Matt, I have a job interview so I want to know if miss Linda is available at the moment because my appointment is an hour before. I got caught up.  
  
Rachel: she is in but I'll check to be sure. Have a seat.  
  
Matt: thanks. (seats) (Rachel goes in a room and come out again)  
  
Rachel: ok ..she will be free to interview you. Come in.  
  
Matt: that was fast.  
  
Rachel: that's who I am (smiling) (*she is still at the door by the way)  
  
When Matt is on the way to come in.. Ross pooped out and I think you know, he gets jealous. He leaves. Rachel didn't notice him. He was jealous because it seems that when Matt came in his body was brushing hers.  
  
Central perk. Every one is there except R&R.  
  
Monica: you guys know where is Ross and Rachel?  
  
Joey: I think they are some where doing some action.  
  
Phoebe: eww.. Joey.. How can you think like that?  
  
Chandler: I would do that.  
  
Monica: ok people.. Shut up!  
  
Ross came and threw his briefcase on the couch.  
  
Chandler: what's up dude?  
  
Ross: I think Rachel has a new crush.  
  
Monica: what?! She loves you like hell.   
  
Ross: I saw this guys coming to a room where Rachel is at her work place.  
  
Phoebe: maybe her colleague?  
  
Ross: Impossible never seen him there. It has to be some one else.  
  
Joey: snap out of it man. She's not cheating on you.  
  
Ross: how would you know?  
  
Chandler: coz she's not like you.  
  
Monica: why don't you ask her your self?   
  
Ross : fine I will ask her tonight.  
  
Monica's apartment. Everyone is there. Rachel comes in. Rachel went to Ross to give him a kiss but he stands up.  
  
Rachel: what's wrong sweetie?  
  
Ross: you tell me.. Who's that guy at your office today ? The kind of blonde one.  
  
To be continued…….. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Previously on friends….  
  
Monica's apartment. Everyone is there. Rachel comes in. Rachel went to Ross to give him a kiss but he stands up.  
  
Rachel: what's wrong sweetie?  
  
Ross: you tell me.. Who's that guy at your office today ? The kind of blonde one.  
  
Back to present……  
  
Rachel: oh that, that was my boss's new assistant which is also my partner.. He is so great and funny too.  
  
Ross: oh is he?   
  
Rachel: hey.. What's your problem?  
  
Ross: do you have a crush on him?  
  
Rachel: no. do you even have to ask that?  
  
Ross: look. I trust you but I don't trust him. Does he know you have a boyfriend?  
  
Rachel: no. Ross!! Why do you have to be jealous of every guy I meet?  
  
Ross: urm.. Let's see? Because I love you so much? (sarcastically)  
  
Rachel: it's not funny. I'm going to give you time to think about what you just accuse me of. When you are ready to apologise I will be in my room  
  
Ross: but I didn't accuse you of anything (Rachel is already gone) guys!! Did I accuse her of anything?  
  
Monica: why are you so shallow. You kind of accused her of having a crush on this guy when she is with you.  
  
Chandler: yeah man. Go apologise or you're going to lose her again.  
  
Ross: fine..I will go. (goes to the door) Rachel, sweetie can I come.  
  
Rachel: (v.o) come in.  
  
(he goes in and the room and he camera goes to her bedroom)  
  
Ross: hey …  
  
Rachel: yes? You got something to tell me (crossing her arms while standing up)  
  
Ross: (coming closer to her) I'm sorry ok. I just ..I am just afraid of losing you. You know you mean everything to me right?  
Rachel: yes.. I know… but you have to get over this. It bothers me. It make me so cautious no to get near guys because then you will feel jealous.  
  
Ross: I don't know. I just can't do this. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?  
  
Rachel: yes sweetie of course I will but you have to promise me not judging about Matt ok?  
  
Ross: who's Matt?! (surprised)  
  
Rachel: he's the guy you saw today .. The blonde.  
  
Ross: oh so his name is Matt. Cool.  
  
Rachel: (giggles and hugs him) I love you.  
  
Ross: love you too.  
  
Rachel: shall we get out of here and eat with the guys?  
  
Ross: definitely.  
  
(they go out )  
  
Phoebe: hello.. Settled?  
  
Rachel: yes.  
  
Joey: good… Monica ?! Can we eat now!? I'm sooo.. Hungry.  
  
Monica: yes.. Joe.. Okay guys.. Come on. Dig in.  
  
All move to the table and had some nice food.  
  
Ross: this is really good Mon.  
  
Monica: Duh! I'm a chef.  
  
Rachel: we know that Mon.  
  
Fade to: that night. Ross and Rachel are sleeping. Rachel dreams of something. We're looking at her dream.   
  
Rachel is on the way home from work and when she want into Ross's apartment. When she came in. she was shocked to see Ross kissing another girl.  
  
Rachel: Ross! What are you doing?  
  
Ross: you tell me. You came in without knocking.  
  
Rachel: I have the right to come in to here.. You're my ….  
  
Ross: what?! No you don't ..you're not my girlfriend or anything.  
  
Rachel: What?!  
  
Ross: were you there when we broke up like a year ago ?!  
  
Rachel: duh! Of course I was. I was just messing around.  
  
Ross: messing around?  
  
Rachel: what!? I'm bored!  
  
Ross: just don't do it again alright.   
  
Rachel: ok. And who is she?  
  
Ross: oh yes. This is Amanda. (pulls her towards him)  
  
Rachel: hi …  
  
Ross: she is kind of my new girlfriend. I didn't tell you guys cause I was kind of worried whether or not you will like her.  
  
Rachel: c'mon. you know I will support and stand up for you no matter what?! (lying)  
  
Ross: yeah ok.. Thanks a lot. Don't tell the guys alright.  
  
Rachel: alright.   
  
Ross: urm rach .. Can you leave us alone.  
  
Rachel: oh! Yes yes .. Sure. Bye. Nice to meet you Amanda.  
  
She wakes up and saw Ross wasn't there. She panicked and ran outside. Then she heard sound of water. She went into the toilet and she was glad to see Ross brushing his teeth.  
  
Ross: hey sweetie.. Why are you sweating?  
  
Rachel: (hugs him) oh my god . I'm glad you're still here.  
  
To be continued …..   
  
How was it? Reviews wanted. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Sorry for the late update. I accidentally knocked my arm (actually the joint area of my shoulder and arm) to a cement pillar and it hurts so much that I couldn't type. Keep the reviews coming in. ok here come chapter 9.  
  
Previously ….  
  
She wakes up and saw Ross wasn't there. She panicked and ran outside. Then she heard sound of water. She went into the toilet and she was glad to see Ross brushing his teeth.  
  
Ross: hey sweetie.. Why are you sweating?  
  
Rachel: (hugs him) oh my god . I'm glad you're still here.   
  
Back to present ….  
  
Rachel: (hugs him) oh my god . I'm glad you're still here.   
  
Ross: what's the matter? You okay ?  
  
Rachel: no it's just I had this dream where we broke up and I didn't know until I saw you kissing Amanda and I almost said that I was your girlfriend but luckily you told me that I wasn't and I acted as if I was messing around with you and you told me to leave you two alone and I did.  
  
Ross: whoa .. Slow down. I don't understand. You came in my apartment seeing me kissing Amanda? Who is Amanda?  
  
Rachel: I don't know so could your new girlfriend.  
  
Ross: is she pretty?  
  
Rachel: (hits him playfully) so you kind of told me we broke up a year ago. And I told you that I was just messing around and you said don't do it again and told me to leave you guys alone.  
  
Ross: c'mon, I won't leave you form anyone. (hugs her and then breaks and kissed her)  
  
Rachel: ok .. I believe you. Make sure you don't leave me.  
  
Ross: unless something goes wrong but nothing will cause I love you too much.  
  
Rachel: me too. You know , you're so cute.  
  
Ross: I know (chuckles).  
  
We fade to : Central perk. It was the next day and Joey, Monica, Phoebe and Chandler is there.  
  
Monica: you know, Rachel had this dream about her and Ross breaking up a year ago?  
  
Chandler: what exactly did she dream about?   
  
Monica: it's a long story.   
  
Phoebe: summaries.  
  
Monica: oh alright. She went to Ross's apartment and saw him kissing a girl. She thought that they were still together so she kinda shouted at Ross but before she can say anything, Ross told her they broke up a year ago and that girl was his new girlfriend, Amanda.  
  
Joey: hey.. I have had a girlfriend called Amanda. (everyone stared at him)  
  
Chandler: and … ? (wanting her to continue.)  
  
Monica: she freak out and when she woke up Ross wasn't there. She freaked out more. Then luckily he was in the toilet brushing his teeth.  
  
Phoebe: I hope they will never break up again. They are so happy together.  
  
All: yeah/ you're right/me too.  
  
Joey: and I heard both of them is a good kisser and is good at sex.  
  
Monica: Joey! That's not an issue.  
  
Joey: it is for me…  
  
Chandler: shut up buddy boy. (Joey look scared cause chandler's voice was an angry one)  
  
Phoebe: hehehe… Joey's face changed. it's so funny.   
  
Monica: ok.. Cut it out.  
  
Phoebe: sorry. Is Rachel ok?  
  
Monica: she is freaked out until now.  
  
Joey: get over it. It's just a dream.  
  
Monica: I told her that but she is still totally scared of losing Ross.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rachel: Monica!! I'm totally freaked out. What is I loose Ross?! My life is ruined. His the love of my life. I can't possibly lose him.  
  
Monica: sweetie. You will not. Believe me. He won't let you.  
  
Rachel: but still. It's possible. He might love some else or I might make him hate me.  
  
Monica: he won't hate you for what you do even if it's the baddest thing you can think of. He will be mad at you but won't stop loving you.  
  
Rachel: ok fine. I will try to think that way but .. But .. Oh I don't know. I got to go. Bye. (leaves)  
  
Monica: (whispers to herself) poor Rachel.  
  
*back to present*  
  
Chandler: that bad huh.  
  
Monica: yeah.. That bad.  
  
Phoebe: she needs to talk about it with Ross.  
  
Joey: she will. She's smart enough to do that.  
  
Chandler: yeah.. Unlike you. (Joey stares at him)  
  
Fade to: Ross's apartment he is watching TV. There's a knock on the door.  
  
To be continued...  
  
i'm sorry. i'm out of ideas and i know tha this chapter might not mean anything. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Well, I'm sorry if this one is a little boring. I really ran out of ideas. I want to try creating something that is different from the other fics that I have read. I hope I can.   
  
Fade to: Ross's apartment he is watching TV. There's a knock on the door.  
  
Ross: who is it? (Walking towards the door.)  
  
Rachel: (v.o) it's Rachel.  
  
Ross: (opens the door) hey, what's up. Why are you here?  
  
Rachel: what? Can't your girlfriend be at your apartment?  
  
Ross: (smiles) All right, have a seat.   
  
Rachel: (seats and Ross seats beside her) ok, this is a serious matter. I need to tell you this ok. You mustn't interrupt all right?  
  
Ross: I'll try.  
  
Rachel: thanks. (Takes a deep breath) ok here goes. (Takes Ross's hands) Ross, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. (Ross smiles) I had this dream about us breaking up and you were kissing Amanda.  
  
Ross: who's Amanda?  
  
Rachel: I don't know. Ok please. Let me finish (Ross nods) so like I said I don't want to lose. That dream really freaked me out about me losing you. I totally can't imagine what will happen to my life without you.   
  
Ross: you finished?  
  
Rachel: yes.  
  
Ross: now it's my turn. No interruptions. (Rachel nods and Ross takes a deep breath) I love you too. No words can describe the amount of love I have for you. You're my life. Without you it's really hard to live. I need you in my arms. I need you to be by my side supporting me all the way and I promise you that I will be there for you till eternity.  
  
Rachel: (very touched) Ross, I'm so glad we had this conversation. I will also promise you that I will be there for you till eternity.  
  
Ross: you need not worry about you losing me coz I won't let that happen. (Kisses her. Soft and quick)  
  
Rachel: you doing anything?  
  
Ross: nope. Want to head for Monica's?  
  
Rachel: I'm in. (leaves)  
  
Monica's place. Everyone is there chatting away when R&R enter.  
  
Joey: (sees R&R) hey, whadup ?  
  
Ross: whadup?! Since when do you use that word?  
  
Joey: since just now.  
  
Ross: what ever. (To the gang) what cha doin'?  
  
Monica: chatting about our ex's.  
  
Rachel: interesting …. I'll join in.  
  
Ross: this will be fun. (R&R sit beside each other on the floor together with Monica. They are resting their hands on the table.  
  
Monica: ok let's start with phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: oh yay! Ok, there was this guy Marty.  
  
Chandler: nice name.  
  
Phoebe: let me talk. He is so weird. When he doesn't like this food he will throw it on the ground.  
  
Joey: hey.. That's wasting food. What is it?  
  
Phoebe: the one I saw was an oyster.  
  
Joey: hey! That's nice.  
  
Ross: to you. To some people no.  
  
Rachel: I agree.  
  
Chandler: your turn smarty-pants.  
  
Ross: All right. Wait. Are talking about the bad point or good ones?  
  
Monica: anything. BUT you can't talk about Rachel.  
  
Ross: then, can I pass coz I only have 1 serious relationship before Rachel.  
  
Monica: I'll go. There was this guy Jason ………….  
  
Time lapse ….  
  
The gang are all tired and decided to head home.  
  
Rachel: stands up and stretched … whoa, what a day. I'm going to bed. Ross you coming?  
  
Ross: no problem (follows her into her bedroom.)  
  
Monica: behave you two.  
  
Rachel: (v.o) we will.  
  
Chandler /Joey: bye Mon, Phoebe. (Leaves)  
  
Monica: pheebs you can stay here for the night if you want it's like midnight now.  
  
Phoebe: thanks Monica.  
  
Inside Rachel's room. The two of them were lying on the bed. Ross has his boxers and his t-shirt on while Rachel has changed to shorts and a cute tee.  
  
To be continued … 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Hi! Sorry for the late update. Been busy. I'll shut up now and let you read the story.  
  
Inside Rachel's room. The two of them were lying on the bed. Ross has his boxers and his t-shirt on while Rachel has changed to shorts and a cute tee.  
  
Rachel: do you think that the rest will end up like us?  
  
Ross: you mean, being together?  
  
Rachel: exactly what I meant.  
  
Ross: I don't know. Might be. Hey I got an idea. Why don't we match them up?  
  
Rachel: (rach turn to ross) what?! That's going to be hard.  
  
Ross: no no no, not match them up in reality.  
  
Rachel: oh you mean discuss about them as in we discuss about which one of them will end up together?  
  
Ross: yeah…  
  
Rachel: ok sit up. (she sits up and pulled ross up. They are facing each other now) let's start. Let say Monica and Joey? Will it work?  
  
Ross: might but I don't think Joey can just to be that good and clean and not a cheater.  
  
Rachel: hey!  
He can change to be not a cheater.  
  
Ross: ok fine. Maybe that but the other two?  
  
Rachel: ok.. But he's sweet sometimes.  
  
Ross: really?  
  
Rachel: yeah.. (smiles) but you're more sweet.  
  
Ross: thought so. (rach hits him playfully.) alright.   
  
Rachel: Monica and chandler!  
  
Ross: no way!! He's my best friend and she's my sister.  
  
Rachel: then what about us. You're Monica's brother and I'm her best friend.  
  
Ross: that's different we are meant for each other.  
  
Rachel: how do you know they aren't?  
  
Ross: I don't know! Fine, they might be meant for each other. So that leaves Joey and phoebe.  
  
Rachel: hrmm .. Perfect match.  
  
Ross: haha. Yea.  
  
Rachel: sweetie (cuddling up to him) I have a question.  
  
Ross: shoot (hugging her)  
  
Rachel: which of us would you like to be with ? (Ross wanted to say something) excluding me.  
  
Ross: that's hard urm. I have no choice. Phoebe as Monica is my sister. You?  
  
Rachel: Chandler.  
  
Ross: really? Why him?  
  
Rachel: I don't know. He's kinda cute and in the past I ever liked him.  
  
Ross: how long ago?  
  
Rachel: a week before I need to marry Barry.  
  
Ross: you met him?!  
  
Rachel: I was in Central Perk with my friends. Urm no. it wasn't really Central Perk it was a bar. And I kinda met Monica and Chandler. Chandler tried to hit on me.  
  
Ross: luckily he didn't manage to succeed. (smiled and kisses Rachel)  
  
Rachel: I'm glad I didn't fall for him. I fell for you instead.  
  
Ross: charming aren't I?  
  
Rachel: (giggles) yes you are. Indeed. What's the time now?  
  
Ross: 1.30 in the morning.  
  
Rachel: that late?  
  
Ross: yeah. We went in here at around midnight.  
  
Rachel: you wanna do something?  
  
Ross: too tired to do anything. I feel like fainting.  
  
Rachel: weak you are.  
  
Ross: no I'm not. I'm just tired. I'm going to sleep. (kisses her on the head) gd' night rach.  
  
Rachel: you too honey. (both went under the covers, cuddled and went to sleep.  
  
The end.  
  
I might be continuing. But maybe not. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Hi! It's me again… it's been a very long time since I updated this story I don't have much ideas but I hope you like this one. My English is a little poor and they may not sound like Americans. But I'll try to make them sound at least like Americans.   
  
Summary: The gang hang out together talking about the different things that might happen if they were to have each others character.   
  
Monica's apartment chandler, Joey, phoebe and Monica are having breakfast.  
  
Phoebe: Hey mon.. why isn't Ross here yet? He will always be the earliest (I dun know.. just to make the story work)   
  
Monica: oh .. He's in Rachel's room.  
  
Joey : Nice .. ( in a louder tone now) Doing anything good in there buddy?!  
  
Monica: Joey!  
  
Joey: sorry.  
  
Chandler: If we're in Arab you tongue will be cut off.  
  
Joey: (scared) what? Phoebe is that true.  
  
Phoebe: I'm not sure but isn't it cool?  
  
Monica: okay stop it you guys. (puts her hand on Joey's shoulder) it's not true Joey.  
  
Joey: (to chandler) why would you say that?  
  
Chandler: to scare you might be one of the reasons.  
  
(Ross & Rachel came out)  
  
Phoebe: look at you two love birds ….  
  
Ross: good morning all.  
  
Rachel: good morning people.. Monica what's for breakfast? And Joey …  
  
Joey: yeah?  
  
Rachel: did you say something about 'doing anything good in there buddy'?  
  
Joey: yes.. It' was meant for Ross.  
  
Ross: what good thing would I be doing.. (all looked at him showing him that couldn't it be more obvious) (realizing) in the morning?! Are you ok Joe?  
  
Joey: I do it anytime of the day.   
  
Chandler: we're eating Joe…  
  
Monica: Rachel! Ross ! Can you guys at least sit down then eat your breakfast or else you will a tummy ache.  
  
R&R: (sits down next to each other) Yes mommy ( in a cute voice)  
  
Monica: You guys have plans today?  
  
Rachel: me and Ross?  
  
Monica: all.  
  
All: no../nothing /nope  
  
Monica: then we can stay here and have a long chat!!! (excited) I already thought of some things (all moaned) it's going to be fun ..  
  
Ross: what you say as fun is NOT fun.  
  
Monica: we can talk about and imagine what our lives would be if we are to have each others character. Every body in?   
  
All: yep/yah/yes no prob.  
  
Monica: now .. Pick your characters.. The guys can take a girls character.  
  
Rachel: Ross's.  
  
Ross: really? (surprised)  
  
Rachel: sure honey..  
  
Ross: then .. Rachel's.  
  
Rachel: you sure.. You going to have to spend a lot you know. (roses just smiles)  
  
Chandler: phoebe's  
  
Joey: Monica's (everyone was shocked)  
  
Chandler: you sure daddy-o?  
  
Joey: if I do have Monica's people wont' call me a cheater.  
  
Phoebe: Joey's  
  
Chandler: you want to be a cheater?  
  
Ross: then that leaves Monica to be chandler.. Man.. My sister is my best friend?  
  
All: we are all your best friend.  
  
Ross: fine … longest friend.  
  
Monica: damn you chandler ..  
  
To be continued…. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Monica: damn you chandler.  
  
Chandler: what did I do?  
  
Rachel: ok people.. Let the women explain to us how is this going to work?  
  
Monica: you just use the characters that you have chosen when you are with us.  
  
Ross: cool .. That makes it easier.  
  
Phoebe: why?  
  
Ross: I don't know .. I was just making a statement..  
  
Rachel: yeah.. And not a very good one.  
  
Monica: ok people!!  
  
All: ok/ what/ sorry mon.  
  
Joey : wait.. If I'm you.. Then I have to clean?  
  
Monica: well.. Not really.. You can just talk like me. You don't have to be really like me.. A little will do. Got it?!  
  
All: yeah/no need to yell.  
  
Monica: sorry…  
  
Chandler: now you're the one saying sorry.  
  
Monica: what ?  
  
Chandler: I don't know… I'm phoebe .. I say weird stuff.  
  
Phoebe: shut up man..  
  
Chandler: yeah ok.. I curse you to be a frog some day..  
  
Ross: this is a very good idea … (laughing)  
  
Phoebe: hey.. You fooled around with my sister..   
  
Chandler: no chandler did..   
  
Rachel: hey.. Chandler is a woman .. (laughs .. Then everyone excepts chandler)  
  
Monica: rach.. You're so funny … no wait… I'm suppose to be the funny one here.  
  
Ross: Monica let it go..  
  
Rachel: Ross you have to get me some dino things for my room.  
  
Ross: what for..  
  
Rachel: I'm you.. I'm a dino freak.  
Ross: then what.. I need to wear Ralph Lauren suits everyday?  
  
Monica: people!! You are not listening to me just now.. You don't really have to be the person.. Just a little will do.  
  
Joey: can we get started I need to clean.  
  
Ross: no you don't.  
  
Joey: oh yeah that's right.  
  
Rachel: so what? We start now?  
  
Monica: yah?  
  
Phoebe: ok got it … hey.. but luckily I don't really have to be like joey czuse then I have to eat beef. A lot of beef.  
  
Chandler: you're right. Ok let's get started.  
  
(everyone was silent)  
  
Joey: people!! Start!!   
  
Ross: ok ok.. Hang on there.  
  
Rachel: so you know guys.. There is going to be a nature show coming up… I'll be here on the couch. (goes to the couch)   
  
Ross: how did you know?  
  
Rachel: you told me yesterday…  
  
Monica: and you still don't know (has this chandler look on her)  
  
Phoebe: try harder mon ..  
  
Monica: I'm sorry but this is my best…  
  
Chandler: seriously .. THIS is your best?  
  
Monica: of course not …  
  
Rachel: yes it is..  
  
Monica: ok .. Yes it is.. I dun know how to make jokes.  
  
Ross: yes you do.. When we were little ..oh I'm sorry no you were big ..   
  
Phoebe: now that's funny.  
  
Ross: thank you.  
  
Joey: you know mon .. this is not working … it's actually kinda hard to act out each other.  
  
Monica: you're an actor ..  
  
Joey: but .. It's still hard .  
Monica: ok fine.. I'll call it off.  
  
All: yes!/ thank god!  
  
Chandler: not I can be my old funny me again .. Woo hoo.  
  
End 


End file.
